psiaczkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Candy Kingdom Song
Candy Kingdom Song jest to piosenka pojawiająca się w Cartoon Network jako reklama serialu. Tekst krótko przedstawia większość Słodyczan. Brak polskiej wersji językowej. Tekst 'Tekst Oryginalny:'Edytuj :In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom :Whose sidewalks you can eat :And everyone who lives in there :Is made of something sweet :There are many candy people :Far too many for to name :But if you care to take a dare :We'll try it just the same :Mr. Cupcake and Starchie :Are strong as they can be :Pineapple Guy and Peppermint Butler :Have musicality ::About that Peppermint Butler ::A peculiar type of guy ::And once a drop of spicy serum ::Fell into his eye ::Cinnamon Bun is a lot of fun ::When he's not falling down ::Chocoberry and Chet ::Have icing on their crowns ::Doctors Ice Cream and Donut ::Will fix you up real well ::There's even a Nurse Poundcake ::To keep you feelin' swell ::Dr. Dextrose showed up once ::At the Science Barbecue ::Made a speech then grumbled something ::And off again he flew ::Earl of Lemongrab can be a crab ::He rides a Sour Horse ::There's Taffy Girl and Candy Bar Guy ::And Manfried, of course ::Colonel Candy Corn and Mr. Candy Cane ::Are not the best seat mates ::Lollipop Girl and Ice Cream Guy ::Were once seen on a date :::Marshmallow Kids, Banana Guards :::Jelly Horse and Gelatin Man :::Gumdrop Lasses and Ice Cream Lady :::Royal Tart Toter... (Eat my tarts?) :::Royal Tart Toter (Hello?) Green Gumdrop Dude :::And a Grape Popsicle Guy... :::In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom :::Whose song is now complete :::Except for one more Candy Person :::Who really can't be beat :::Her best friend is a Rainicorn :::She rides a royal swan :::Ruling with a chewy fist :::It's Princess Bubblegum :::In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom :::In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom ::: 'Polskie (fanowskie) tłumaczenie:'Edytuj ::::W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo ::::Którego chodniki można jeść ::::I każdy tamtejszy mieszkaniec ::::Stworzony jest z samej słodyczy ::::Cukierkowych ludzi jest bez liku ::::Aż za dużo by móc ich policzyć ::::Lecz jeśli spróbujesz się odważyć ::::Może się nam razem udać ::::(Myślisz?) ::::Pan Babeczka i Skrobek ::::Są ze wszystkich najsilniejsi ::::Ananasek i Miętowy Kamerdyner ::::To wielcy wirtuozi ::::Apropo Miętuska ::::Jest to osobliwa osobistość ::::I pewnego razu kropla ostrego sosu ::::Skapnęła mu do oka ::::Cynamonek jest strasznie zabawny ::::No oprócz jego upadków ::::Czekopoziomka i Chet ::::Mają polewy na swoich główkach ::::Doktor Lodzik i Bajgel ::::Szybko Cię wyleczą ::::Jest nawet pielęgniarka Sernikowa ::::Przy której nie poczujesz się źle ::::Doktor Glukoza raz się pojawił ::::Na pikniku naukowym ::::Wygłosił przemowę, zabełkotał ::::A potem szybko odleciał ::::Hrabia Cytryna może być nieznośny ::::A jeździ na Kwaskowym Koniku ::::Jest Pani Skórka i Tabliczka Czekolady ::::I Manfred, naturalnie ::::(Cooo?) ::::Pułkownik Kukurydziak i Laska ::::Nie lubią siedzieć razem ::::Lizakowa i Lodek ::::Raz przyłapani na randce ::::Piankowe Dzieciaki ::::Bananowi Strażnicy ::::Galaretkowy Koń ::::I Żelatynowy Pan ::::Żelkowe Dziewczyny i Pani Lodowa ::::Królewski Stary Piernik ::::(Jedz me Pierniki?) ::::Królewski Stary Piernik ::::(Halo?) ::::Zielony Żelkowy Koleś ::::I Winogronowy Lodowy Koleś ::::W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo ::::O którym piosenka nasza jest prawie gotowa ::::Lecz nie zapominajmy o jednej słodkiej postaci ::::Na którą nie ma bata ::::Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Jednorożec ::::Jeździ królewskim łabędziem ::::Rządząca gumową ręką ::::To Królewna Balonowa ::::W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo ::::W Krainie zwanej Ooo jest Cukierkowe Królestwo Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Zabawne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka z Pora na Przygodę Kategoria:Piosenka Angielska